Picking Up The Shattered Pieces
by XFVixen
Summary: WIP- After the huge battle, Legolas and others search the battle field littered with bodies, for possible friendly survivors... what he finds shocks him... more, Please R&R :)


Hey all. I was perusing the LotR fanfics, and as dorky as it may sound, (I know that in the  
  
books Éowyn ends up w/ Faramir, and Legolas doesn't have a recorded sig other), I thought  
  
they'd be a cute couple. Yes, this is a Legolas/Éowyn piece. Don't know how to categorize it  
  
yet... Just seeing where these two take me... it's their story, ya know. :)  
  
Everything the same up 'til the end of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, and then I  
  
tweaked it a little, sorry Tolkien, don't take offense. The word "genius" doesn't even begin to  
  
cover any type of description of you. (It's also been a while since I read the books, I'm rereading  
  
the stories... currently half-way through "The Hobbit" :) Anything historically inaccurate from  
  
the chronicles of the books (besides the above mentioned stuff), just let me know.. e-mail me @   
  
Xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com thx. Enjoy!  
  
^ denotes a note at end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 of ?: Discovery  
  
The battle was over, as well as the war, for now. Legolas scanned the Pelennor Fields. He  
  
could tell the destruction was great, even if he had not been blessed with heightened elf sight. His  
  
brow furrowed in the sadness. In his almost 3000 years^ of life he had only quite recently been  
  
brought to the understanding of loss and death. Now, standing in the field, littered with Orc,  
  
Elves, and man, plus many others, he was unsure how to register it all.   
  
Most were under the power and rule of the dark lord, Sauron. *Their loss will not be  
  
mourned,* he thought darkly. A wind picked up, and cast his long blonde hair across his face. He  
  
quickly brushed it aside as slight movement caught his eye. It was not nearby, but farther North  
  
in the field littered with bodies. He quickened his pace to descend upon the movement, which  
  
had stopped. A soldier of Gondor stood but a feet from where the movement had originated. He  
  
opened his mouth to warn the soldier, when the Orc stirred and shifted to it's belly, moving to  
  
stand. Legolas gripped his bow, realizing there was not time to warn him, quickly grabbed an  
  
arrow and released it. The Orc fell, his blade limply hitting the heel of the soldier as he collapsed.  
  
The soldier turned, surprised, and nodded a silent thanks to Legolas. He returned the nod by  
  
lifting his bow slightly. *Can never say they give up without a struggle, though.*   
  
He continued his search of the area, in the unlikely event of any friendly survivors. They  
  
had been fortunate. Their defeat of the dark forces at the Battle of Pelennor Fields had been  
  
hoped for, but not expected. Though they were ready to put up a mighty fight. The forces against  
  
them had been radically larger than any before that they had come up against. Yet they had  
  
pushed back the enemies forces. True their numbers had taken a great attack, but they had  
  
survived with the promise of the chance to fight yet another day.   
  
He came across a dead winged creature. It's mass was enormous, and mirrored a creature  
  
he had killed on the River Anduin. He took note that the neck had been ripped in half. *A strong  
  
swordsman produced such a feat.* Legolas looked down upon the dead creature, and  
  
continued to circle it, when a glint of sunlight stung his eye. He walked closer to see that the  
  
offender was a bit of metal from a helmet. On closer appraisal, he realized it was royal. He  
  
replaced his bow, and recognized immediately the face of Théoden, king of Rohan. His  
  
thoughts immediately turned to sadness. *Éowyn will be much grieved at this event, as will the  
  
citizens of Rohan.* He lowered his head, in a moment of silence for his fallen friend and his  
  
family. He began preparing to move the former king and bring him to the city. A soldier of  
  
Rohan had fallen on top of Théoden, face-up. He pulled the fallen soldier off, and laid him  
  
gently to the ground. The king had been riding his horse when attacked, from what Legolas could  
  
figure. The dead horse lay on Théoden's legs. Legolas lifted the poor steed and uncovered the  
  
man's legs. He then went to pull a second fallen soldier, by the shoulders, off from atop  
  
Théoden's chest. He jumped in shock when the body made a soft groan, accidentally dropping the  
  
soldier back onto the former king.   
  
Legolas quickly composed himself and regripped the soldier, careful not to further any of his  
  
possible injuries. He turned the soldier onto his back, and quickly realized "he" was a "she."  
  
"Lady Éowyn!" His shock could not be concealed. His brow furrowed in worry as he  
  
quickly tried to rouse her. Her tiny frame was concealed by the Rohan body armor she now  
  
donned. He knelt down beside her and pulled off the armor covering her torso gently, in case her  
  
injuries sustained were contained within. He spot checked the chain mail for any signs of  
  
bleeding, and was relieved to find none. He shook her gently, and found she would not wake.   
  
Legolas quickly leaned in close, putting his ear to her chest. He smiled, letting out a small  
  
sigh of relief, "There is hope yet," he breathed. He stripped her of the heavy chain mail of armor,  
  
so as she would be easier to carry. He looped his left arm under her knees, and put his right arm  
  
under her head, cradling her head in the crook of his elbow. He swiftly picked her up, and she  
  
groaned slightly.   
  
"You're safe, Lady Éowyn," he breathed soothingly. Legolas looked down at the frail-  
  
looking woman in his arms and took a few steps back. *She seems so vulnerable now, though  
  
there is much fight in her.* Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his. He repeated his statement,  
  
"You're safe, m'lady."   
  
She began to struggle in his arms, "The King...," she started, her eyes wide with shock. She  
  
whipped her head around and wriggled free of his grasp. He let her down begrudgedly, "M'lady,  
  
please..." he began futilely.   
  
Éowyn took a step and her legs collapsed from under her. Legolas barely was able to  
  
catch her before she hit the ground. Her hands flew to her face and he let her sink slowly to her  
  
knees, a few feet away from the king. Remembrance flashed across her features and turned into  
  
sorrow. Silent tears began flowing down her cheeks unchecked. He felt her loss and felt his chest  
  
tighten. Kneeling down behind her, he put his right hand on her left shoulder. She jumped and  
  
quickly looked over her shoulder, as if she hadn't known he was there. *I wonder if she even  
  
really saw me, she's obviously in a state of confusion...* He started to remove his hand, and she  
  
quickly stopped him, resting her right hand atop his. She squeezed it slowly, staring at it. Her  
  
eyes raised to meet his, and he felt the growing need to say something comforting.  
  
"His death will not be in vain, Lady Éowyn."  
  
Her gaze fell, and he could feel her stiffen. *Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say,* he  
  
thought miserably.   
  
He opened his mouth to say something else, when the light from the sun sparkled on her right  
  
cheek, revealing a silent tear trailing down her face.  
  
He quickly shut his mouth and slowly circled her lithe form, keeping their joined hands  
  
fixed in place. He lifted his left arm slowly, cupping her face, and caught the tear with his thumb,  
  
brushing it away gently.   
  
His thoughts turned to barely a month earlier. They had arrived at Edoras, the city containing  
  
the great Golden Hall of Meduseld. It was the capital city of the country of Rohan and the home  
  
of Théoden the King of Rohan. He spied her as she escaped the hall doors. Searching only for  
  
any sign of attack, he had not expected to see the beautiful woman emerge. He had been  
  
surprised by his feelings. Humans were beneath elves, and he was a prince among elves. Their  
  
fragile bodies letting them live not even close to a tenth of a normal elf life. He had rationalized  
  
those feelings with the fact that he had been on the trail of a group of Orc who had kidnaped their  
  
young Hobbit friends, Merry and Pippin, and had not been as fortunate enough to acquire much  
  
sleep yet. Though deep down, he knew these feelings would only develop deeper.   
  
Legolas now looked upon the woman before him, appearing so fragile. He knew, at this  
  
time, she needed comfort, until she can regain her strength and begin the healing process. He had  
  
watched his other fellowship members when they had lost Gandalf, and again when they thought  
  
they had lost Aragorn. Legolas knew this could possibly take a while to fully heal, but inwardly  
  
he hoped she would let him help her get through the tough times she would soon be facing. He  
  
had been told, upon returning to the castle, that King Théoden had not yet returned, and if he had  
  
been brought down, the king had left specific orders for Lady Éowyn to take possession of the  
  
throne.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^Age not given by Tolkien himself, approximated by those connected to the movie, I think...  
  
matters not, ignore it if you hate it. His youthful appearance is ageless.   
  
Okay. Hello, all. How did you like it? Hate it? I'd like to know... just click on the little  
  
review button at the bottom left, and drop me a line. :)   
  
If you're interested in "Pirates of the Caribbean," I am currently in the process of writing  
  
two fics for that... easily accessible by clicking on XFVixen at the top of the page. Thank you  
  
ahead of time for reviewing. Any additional comments send to my e-mail,  
  
xfvixenffemail@yahoo.com, be sure to include the story title and chapter in the subject line for  
  
clarity. 


End file.
